no other options
by johanna-cullen
Summary: Bella goes to an exhibition in Seattle with her biology class but,for the first time, Edward doesn't go with her. That's when a tragic accident happen...
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

"You sure you really don't want to come?" I asked him for hundredth time. "I'll miss you …"

Our biology class was going to an exposition in Seattle. But, for the first time, Edward had refused to come with me, telling me that he had decided a week before to hunt with Emmett. I didn't know why but I was kind of scared to go without him.

He sighed, sat me in his lap and kissed my forehead.

"You know I can't, I would love to go with you. I would go to hell with you." He smiled his crooked smile. God, I love this smile!

"Beside, nothing bad is going to happen. Alice had no vision yet…"

"Too bad for you, I will be all day with Mike, who knows what's going to happen, between us-"

"Nothing's going to happen." He cut me, putting his lips on mine. Thirty seconds later, he fell back on the black leather couch and closed his eyes. "I hate to leave you alone, even one day, you are so clumsy…"

"Not only am I clumsy, but all the guys are after me!" I said smiling. His eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't dare! " he asked getting serious.

"Who knows? Maybe someone can kiss me better than you can, who knows?" I said laughing.

A huge grin appeared on his face. "I don't think so…"

" You are just soooo pretentious, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen ! " I said slapping him hard on the chest, even if he didn't feel it a bit.

He smiled again and looked at the clock on the wall, a disbelieving look appeared on his face. " Do you know what time it is ?" he asked me.

" No , but you are going to tell me."

" It's two o'clock in the morning and you are going to school tomorrow ! What is going to think Charlie ? " he screamed getting up from the couch.

We looked at each other and we both ran to the door in the same time. He threw the door open for me and I ran down the stairs the first not even seeing Alice, who was reading on the last step.

I tripped on her, screaming and falling head first. She was like a stone wall. She gasped, surprised and horrified in the same time, her book falling from her hands.

" BELLA !" screamed Edward running down the stairs, at vampire speed.

He pushed away Alice, who couldn't believe what was happening, and caught me just before my head hit the ceramic ground. Completely chocked, I couldn't breath. He scooped me up as I was gasping for air.

" God ! You scared the hell out of me!" he said relieved. He looked down at me and saw that I was out of breath. "Bella? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

I couldn't even answer.

Alice went next to Edward and looked at me, definitely scared. "Bella, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and finally answered. "I – I thought I was going to die …" I whispered.

Pain filled Edward's face. "Oh Bella, honey…" He looked at me intensely. " As long as I exist , you will be safe. I promise you." He said solemnly, kissing my forehead.

" I know, you are my guarding angel…" I whispered back. He just smiled at me.

Alice was clutching her heart like if she was going to have a heart-attack (which she can't).

"When I saw you falling, I thought I had killed you during a second…" she said. "Edward, please remind me of never read in the stairs while Bella's here."

x x x

I woke up with the light blinding me. I closed my eyes back, moaning , my face on my pillow.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! "Whispered an angelic voice in my ear.

" What time is it ?" I asked the angel, my voice muffled by the pillow.

" The time to hurry, you are already ten minutes late for school." He answered.

I stood up, angry. "What the hell? Why didn't you wake me?"

A huge grin appeared on his face. "You were just so beautiful." He seemed to think a second. "Maybe also because I'm not going with you ."

I sighed and threw my pillow at him. "You are just so selfish!"

I took the first clothes I found, ran to the bathroom, put them on, brushed my teeth and ran to my truck.

Edward's pov

As soon as I heard her truck pulled off, I stood up, feeling weird. She hadn't kissed me goodbye. I sighed and jumped out of her window.

I walked slowly to my home, sad and already missing her.

I heard a scream coming from my house and rushed to it, at vampire speed. I threw the door open and saw Alice sobbing loudly in Jasper's arms, who was asking her what she saw. Rosalie was standing upstairs, holding Emmett's hand, both looking frantic. Carlisle was kneeling in front of her , asking her , like Jasper, what she saw and Esme was rubbing Alice's arm.

I ran to them, pushed away Carlisle, took Alice's face in my hands and asked her what she had seen.

"I-I saw her die…" she said sobbing heavily and looking away from me.

"WHO ?" I almost screamed.

Jasper growled. "Relax Edward!" I ignored him and asked her again.

" WHO HAVE YOU SEEN DYING, ALICE ?"

"Their-their bus crashed a huge truck. Bella died."

Everyone gasped in horror and a fraction of second later I was out the door.

Bella's pov

I ran to the bus that was already closing it's door, ready to go without me. I knocked on it real hard and the driver opened them. I smiled to him. "Thank you."

He just nodded and after I was in, he closed them again. Mr Banner looked at me and shook his head, desperate. The only place left was on the one on the front. I crawled to the window , put my head on it and relaxed.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT !


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

I felt someone knock on my window, which is impossible since the bus is moving and we are on a highway. I kept my eyes closed and sighed. I really am going crazy when Edward isn't near me.

" God, isn't that Cullen running after us ?! How the hell can he run this fast ?!" I heard a guy say just behind us.

My eyes shot open. CULLEN?!

I gazed outside my window and nearly had a heart- attack. Edward was kicking the bus to gain the driver's attention. Is he out of his mind? We are on a highway! I know he is a vampire and all that stuff but, god, it's so dangerous. Beside, he is going to ruin all his cover. It must me really important. I ran to the driver, nearly falling on my way. I heard Edward screaming my name outside, so loud that we heard him inside, telling to sit down . I ignored him and shook the driver's shoulders. With a curse, he turned his attention to me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ?" he asked me , chewing his gum and not looking at the road.

" YOU HAVE TO PULL OVER, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT !" I nearly screamed to him., trying to cover all the noise.

"HAVE YOU NOT SEEN, WE ARE ON A HIGHWAY? DAMMIT! I CAN'T PULL OVER?!RETURN TO YOUR SEAT NOW!" He returned his attention to the road.

I shook his shoulders again. "NO! WE ARE IN DANGER!"

I guess I pushed him too hard because he lost control of the bus. The handle turned abruptly to the left. Everyone screamed in unison when we hurt the red truck on our left. Under the impact, I went flying in the air. My head went crashing the door behind me. _Edward, I love you. _My vision became dark and I felt myself falling.

Edward's pov

I knocked on the bus trying to gain the driver's attention but the only result I was gaining was the astonish look of everyone in it. I ran faster to the front. On the first seat was my Bella. She looked like an angel, sleeping. I knocked on her window but she wouldn't open her eyes. Concern filled me. _Was she okay?!_

Suddenly, her big brown eyes shot open and her mouth opened slightly, she quickly stood up and ran to the driver. What was she thinking? Didn't anyone told her that standing up in a bus is dangerous? There! She almost fell!

Horns rang behind me but I didn't care. If she dies, I will not need my cover anymore because I will die too. I was sure my family would understand. _Where the hell were they ?! They should be here helping me!_

Suddenly, the bus turned abruptly to the left and crashed a truck. Screams that would haunt me during eternity exploded. In all the screams, I recognized the one of my angel. The agonizing one. A fraction of second later, I heard a huge bang on the door of the bus. I rushed to it and nearly fainted when I realized it was my Bella. A tearless cry escaped from me. However, I did not let myself think. I just rushed to the doors. With all my strength, I pushed them open. Bella fell in my arms, limp and her head gushing blood.

I forced myself not to breathe the smell of her blood. I scooped her up and put her on the ground. All the cars had already stopped and hundreds of people were rushing out of their cars. A huge crowd was gathering around us. Most people from the biology class were also rushing out of the damaged bus. Seconds after having put her on the ground, I felt hands on my shoulders. I quickly turned and saw all the devastated faces of my family. Carlisle pushed me aside and examined Bella; her pulse, her pupils, etc. He sighed, stood up and turned to me, his right hand ruffling his sandy hair.

" Edward, I don't know how to broke this to you… She must be going to an hospital in the next seconds or she will die, of that, I'm sure…"

Alice collapsed in Jasper's arms, repeating the same phrase like a mantra. "It's all my fault…It's all my fault…" Jasper however did not deny it; he just kissed her on the forehead and on the cheek again and again. Emmett took Rosalie in his arms, looking sadder then her, who had just opened her eyes bigger. Esme, with Carlisle calling an ambulance, just put her right to her mouth, trying not to scream or cry.

I put Bella's head in my lap and rubbed her cheeks. My hands became bloody but, I didn't care. I kissed her forehead and some blood came to my mouth; I quickly rubbed it away with the end of my right sleeve.

"Bella, you're going to be all right… Just wait, don't leave me…I love you more than anything. You are my life, my everything." I felt her heart flutter. "NO BELLA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! NO! CARLISLE, HER HEART IS BEGINNING TO SLOW DOWN!"

He pushed me away, cursing and began doing CPR. Alice began the loud crying.

"GODAMMIT! BELLA! COME ON! BREATHE!" he shouted in process.

I knew at that instant that the only way to save her was to bite her, but I refused myself to think about it. I would never ever damn her for eternity without her permission. Even if I knew perfectly well that she would agree.

Suddenly, fire trucks, police cars (Ugh! Not Charlie yet!) and ambulances came rushing in. Carlisle did not stop doing CPR, while the EMTs started to put her on a stretcher. I stood up, rushed to her side and took her right hand in mine. I kissed it again and again.

" BELLS ! HONEY !" screamed Charlie when he saw her on the stretcher.

He pushed everyone away, making his way to her. As soon as he was in front of her, tears filled his eyes. He took a deep breath and pushed me away, taking her hand.

"Excuse me, sir?!" I nearly screamed to him, astonished. He slowly turned his head to me, with pain in his eyes. "I'm her father, you are just her boyfriend, leave us alone !" he snapped at me .

If only he knew how much I meant to her…and her to me…

I turned to Carlisle, seeking his support. He turned his head to me and sighed. "Go with the others. I'll see you there. I don't have time for arguing." he said calmly while continuing to work on Bella.

**By the way, if I don't get 5 reviews, there will be no other chapters…And this time, I'm serious…**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**arlisle's pov

We arrived to the hospital ten minutes later. We tried to make her heart beat again but we couldn't. Her neck was broken and there was nothing we could do. I had to proclaim her dead two minutes after arriving to the hospital.

I did all I could but, it wasn't enough. I've never felt so powerless. Since the moment I saw her in Edward arms, her head bleeding, I knew she wouldn't survive. I could have bitten her but, I could not do it in front of everyone and even if I did it, Edward wouldn't forgive me of damning her for an eternity.

Charlie went though all kind of states. He first screamed against me, denied everything, cried and then rushed out of the hospital...

You can't imagine how I felt at that instant. I had to write the time of death of the girl who was the only interest in life of my son. I knew he would want to kill himself. Not only that but, I loved her. She was almost my daughter.

I pulled a sheet over her pale face and wheeled her stretcher to the morgue. I sat on the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

Bella's dead. I couldn't get myself used to those words. I cried tearlessly. Weird how the world already seemed darker without her. How could monsters like us get themselves attached to some beautiful and innocent creatures like Bella?

Teens shouldn't die. The world's not fair. She was much too young. Tearless sobs escaped from me.

_Maybe if he bites her now, it would work. Her blood is not cold yet. And her heart doesn't need to beat. If only it could beat..._ I sighed and shook my head. The chances were so small...

I heard some screaming upstairs and knew from who they were. I would recognize them from a thousand miles ... They showed so much pain, so much desperation...So much pain...

"Edward." I rushed out of the cold morgue and ran upstairs. What I saw broke my heart...

I guess a nurse told them that Bella was dead. Edward was in Alice's arms. They were both crying tearlessly.

Edward was screaming Bella's name again and again... As if she would come back to him…Each scream was tearing me apart…

Esme, my beautiful Esme, was sitting on a chair, her head in her hands, crying too... Jasper was pacing, a hand on his forehead, cursing... Emmett was tearlessly crying too, holding Rosalie who wasn't crying but who looked utterly shocked...

I didn't know what to do...I would have liked to cry with Esme in my arms but, I put on my doctor face and went to Edward. His screaming was so loud that nurses were rushing to him but didn't know what to do. I pushed them away and sat in front of my son. I took his flawless face in mine. He stopped screaming and looked at me as if he didn't know me. Alice gave me an approving look.

"Edward, you have to listen to me" I whispered slowly to him, not wanting the nurses to ear it. '' I think there is a way to save her. "

Surprise and hope rushed to his face. He stopped crying.

" I would do anything Carlisle...''

I ran my hand though his messy hair. " I know son, I know. " I whispered.

"Follow me.'' I said, standing up.

Edward pushed away Alice, stood up too and followed me.

◊◊

Edward's pov

I followed Carlisle to the morgue. The only thought of her there was intolerable. I once promised to her that I would always be there for her. I broke my promise. She's dead now. My life's dead.

I was afraid of what I would see there. I knew that seeing her there would break my heart. Carlisle sighed and pushed the door opened. I rushed to her. She was alone there and a white sheet was covering her from head to toes.

I ran to her and pulled the sheet away from her face. The sight made me moan in pain. She was so beautiful; she looked exactly the same as when she is sleeping. Her beauty wasn't lost. The only difference was her skin tone. She was paler than usual and her lips were almost blue. She was beautiful even in death.

I knew what Carlisle wanted me to do, he needn't to explain.

_What could I loose? She is already dead. I can't kill her._

I was stuck in front of her beauty. She was the same Bella. The one who blush easily, who always hurt herself, the adorable one... I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They were soft and cold. Not like before. I turned my head and looked at Carlisle. He was incredibly sad too.

''Should I do it now? '' I asked him.

He nodded and walked to me. "I guess it will be easier somehow. Since her blood will be a little colder." He put his arm on my shoulders. "I trust you …but... if you prefer, I could do it myself.''

I shook my head.

"She wanted me to do it." I told him with pain in my voice.

He nodded and went to lock the door. Then, he turned to me. "Do it now.'' he just said.

I took a deep breath, even if I didn't need to, and slowly bit her. I almost expected her to react but, she didn't. I bit harder and felt my venom spread in her. Carlisle was right; her blood wasn't that good. It was a little cold and it wasn't gushing out of the wound, I had to suck it. I pulled myself away, disgusted, and looked at her.

No reactions.

I turned my head to Carlisle. He just sighed and ran his hand in his hair.

"I don't know what to say, Edward…At least, we tried…"

I almost wanted to kill. He had given me hope and now I was feeling worse than before.

I was about to talk when suddenly I heard a blood curling scream to my right. I turned and almost fainted of relief.

Bella's eyes were wide open.

To be continued...

**A.N : I know, it wasn't long enough and it wasn't the best chapter. The next chapter, though, I promise will be longer and much better. If I made some spelling errors please forgive me, English is not my first language but I am doing my best… **

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW IT! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's pov

Days without Bella were always the same. As boring and as dull as ever. How can someone changes so much your life that when she's not with you, you feel like an empty shell? In fact, Bella was my life. Every morning when I wake up, her face come to my mind… Then, during all day long, I only think about her. She became an obsession to me.

I knew that she didn't love me as I do. But, in fact, I love her so much that I didn't care. I was hoping that one day she would really open her eyes and see that her boyfriend is a real monster. That she would run away from him.

It's not that I'm not one myself; it's just that I do not kill innocent people to kill myself. Even if that filthy Cullen's coven doesn't, it doesn't mean they will not change their mind one day and decide to kill my Bella. That made me moan in pain.

The truth was that, every time she was with the blood suckers, I was scared to death. She was the most precious person for me, the only one whom I would give my life for.

I moaned and stood up from my bed. I ran my hand through my short hair and sighed. Another day without seeing her. I put on the first t-shirt and pair of jeans I found, without taking a shower and walked slowly to the kitchen, depressed as always. I took a bowl, pour milk in it and add cereals, the same as Bella's. I literally threw myself on the chair and sighed. I was late for school but didn't care.

As soon as I put the spoon in my mouth, the phone rang. _Why do people call this early ?_ This may be important. I nearly ran to it.

"Hello ?"

Nobody answered but, I heard a strange background behind the line. Some fast running, people screaming orders and doors being thrown open. I was beginning to be scared. It sounded like a busy hospital.

"Hello ?" I asked again, worried.

I then heard a familiar voice sobbing. It was Charlie.

"Charlie, is that you? Is everything okay?" I nearly screamed.

I heard him trying to breathe then sigh.

"Can I talk to Billy, Jake? Please…" he whispered his voice cracking.

Now I was really scared. _It must be about Bella, Charlie would never cry in front of anyone…_

"He's sleeping, can I take a message?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He didn't talk for a moment, probably thinking how to break to news to me.

"It's Bella…"

_Oh no! Please, no! Oh god, not her!_

"she's…g-gone…d-dead…"

The phone fell on the floor; making so much noise that it must have wakened my dad.

"Jake, are you okay ?!" I heard him scream from his room.

I fell, limp, on the floor and lied there, lifeless and empty, wailing.

* * *

Bella's pov

Darkness surrounded me. I felt calmer than I have been in weeks. There was no noise around me, there was nothing. I had no idea how long I would fell. I used to be afraid of the highs but, at that moment, I wasn't. I forgot the violent accident that had happen only minutes before. I didn't care about anything. Everything was calm. Everything was silent. I closed my eyes and sighed of happiness.

Edward's face came back to me. I flinched. The thought of him alone there, hurt me. He must be so incredibly sad. I would want to tell him I was okay but I was stuck here. I knew he would be soon with me and I felt better. He wouldn't leave me here.

Suddenly, I didn't know why but instead of falling, I felt myself being lifted up. Faster than when I was falling. I became angry, I felt better before.

Before I could even realize, pain filled me. The same pain than the one I had when James bit me. The fire invaded my body and my mind. A blood curling scream escaped from me.

I felt myself being placed in a body. I couldn't explain that feeling. It was as if I had been pushed in someone else's body. Except that in my case it was my body.

I had just come back from death.

My eyes shot open and I screamed again. Pain filled me again and I screamed again. So loud that I thought I was going to be deaf. My body was on fire.

I felt a cold hand on my forehead, it was whispering but I couldn't fully understand what he was saying. All I heard was some noise but, I knew who it was.

"Ed…Ward…"

I felt his lips slightly brush mine. "I'm there, love, I'll won't leave you. I love you so much. "

I closed my eyes, relieved. I waited for the pain to stop but, it didn't. I waited and waited. Shuddering, screams sometimes escaping from me. The excruciating pain was always there. I had no idea how much time passed.

My body was shaking from so much pain.

At some point, my consciousness slipped away and I fell in a comatose state.

* * *

Edward's pov

I heard the door burst open so, I abruptly turned my head, expecting Carlisle with something to help Bella. But, it was Alice, who was tightly holding Jasper's hand. They both wore a dark expression however; Jasper looked like he was in pain. I knew what they wanted. Make me leave the room.

I put Bella's hand back on the couch, stood up from the edge, sighed and waited for them to speak.

Alice slowly went to my side, clutching her husband's hand and nearly dragging him.

"What is it AGAIN Alice?" I asked, finally losing patience.

" You should leave Edward, you're not in good shape, you know…" she said looking at her feet.

" You're in so much pain, that it hurt me." Jasper cut mid-sentence.

Was I really? Yes. Those three last days had been hell to me.

Seeing the person you love the most in the world, the reason why you're living, agonizing and screaming in pain, is the worst thing that can happen in your life. It changes you for ever. I had seen mine suffer almost three days and it broke a part of me.

I looked down at her, lying unconscious and lifeless on my leather couch and remembered her one day before, when she had the multiple seizures. Her body was crashing so much that if we hadn't all held her, she might have broke her head or her neck on the hard edge of the couch.

At that time, I was screaming louder than her, scared to death and begging Carlisle to help her, even if I knew perfectly well that there was nothing he could do. I was falling apart.

" I can't leave her now, she'll wake up soon…" I said, sighing.

Alice rushed out of the room and came back a fraction of second later with two chairs; she set them next to Bella's bed and sat on one. Jasper went to sit on the other one.

"We might as well wait…" she said smiling.

We waited for about one hour when, suddenly, her breathing stopped. I rushed to her side and took her pulse. There was none. Panic filled me.

"Alice ! She has no pulse!" I screamed to her, even if she was next to me.

She patted my shoulder and smiled shyly. " She'll wake up soon …"


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: ****School's finally finish for me. So, forgive me if it has been about a month since I updated but, the previous month has been really hard for me. Many important exams, bad things happening BUT now everything' s back to normal and chapters will be posted more often, they will be shorter though… But, hey, it's better than nothing, right? I felt really bad for you guys, you were sending me the best reviews I ever had and I wasn't updating! How mean can I be ****sometimes?!…sigh**

**I saw that many people suggest songs with their fanfics. So I thought I would do the same thing. Here's the song that match the best with this chapter and I'm sure you'll agree: **

"_**Memories" by Within Temptation**_**or any other song from them in "**_**the silent force"**_** album**

* * *

Jacob's pov

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling for hours. People were coming to talk to me and then walking out after they realized I wouldn't talk to them. First, there was my dad. Then, all the pack…

My dad had put food on my bedside table but even the scent of it would make me want to vomit. I felt horribly bad as if I had the flu or another worse sickness. The tough guy that I was had tears freely running down his face.

I could hear people talking downstairs, with sadness in their voice. They were talking about a bus accident, many people dead and…Bella….

I hadn't even realized she was dead, as if it was even too big for me to accept it. She had been the first I ever loved and will certainly be the only one. I could never tell her how much I loved her.

I tried to imagine how the bloodsucker felt when he heard she was dead. Probably like me.

I remembered the first time I saw her on the beach. She looked so out of place, so special, so beautiful. As if an angel had come to me. I remembered how she used to blush every time and, without even realizing, I laughed quietly. My laughter became more and more hysterical. I ended up loudly crying. I felt as if I was going to burst open. My pain was so big that it was tearing me apart.

I had to see her; I would have done anything to see her again. I couldn't go out by the front door since my dad wouldn't let me go outside in my current state. I stood up and walked to my window. I opened it and jumped. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran.

* * *

Edward's pov

That's it. I had damned the only person that mattered to me more than my life itself. I could never forgive myself. Some people might think that I was selfish thinking like that, that I had done the best thing for her but, I would never know since I never died and felt how it is when you are. Maybe it felt way better than life itself, for all that I knew.

Alice and Jasper had left, leaving me with my angel and my grief. I knew that I had done what she would have wanted however; I couldn't have the certainty of it since she didn't literally ask me then.

She was lying, literally dead, in front of me. Her heart wasn't beating and I was waiting for her to open her eyes but, she wouldn't. I shook her a little and she didn't react. I shook her harder. No reaction.

"Come on, sweetheart. Open your beautiful eyes," I said, slightly stroking her face. I looked at my watch and panicked. It has been two hours since her heart had stop beating.

I shook her harder but she would only fell, limp on the bed, her white arm hanging down the couch. I moaned and stood up from my chair. I paced, moaning, my right hand on my forehead. I heard the door open and saw Carlisle walking in, a sober look on his face. He walked to Bella and inspected her.

" It's weird," he said. "I don't understand. She should have awakened by now."

"Do you think she's-," I whispered, horror filling me.

He kindly smiled and put an arm on my shoulder. "Don't lose hope, Edward. You will need it for the next day. She'll wake up," he said walking out the door.

* * *

**A.N : Remember, guys, that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write more chapters... So, REVIEW !**


	6. Betareader !

Hey ! I know it's been a long time and you probably don't remember me, please excuse me for that. I don't know what's happening to me but, it's like all my imagination disappeared and I'm stucked in all of my fanfics. Also, since my first language isn't english (it's french), it's kinda hard to write without having inspiration, if you know what I mean.

I heard that someone can help you by reading your fanfics, correcting them and then, sending them back to you, a beta-reader right ? Well, I would REALLY need a beta-reader ! It would be really nice if one of you guys accept to be my beta-reader... So, if you're interested, please PM me ...

THANKS !


End file.
